


She Asked About You Too.

by HeyItsHoot



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: DJWifi, F/M, LadyNoir - Freeform, Miraculous Ladybug - Freeform, Theres some ninoxchat if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 03:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19715407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyItsHoot/pseuds/HeyItsHoot
Summary: Nino loves his girlfriend, being a superhero, and maybe might like a fox too. Just a bit.





	She Asked About You Too.

Nino was hiding, and he wasn’t embarrassed about that in the slightest. When akumas ravage your city on a daily basis, you learn how to sacrifice your pride for your safety really fast. So, yeah, Nino was hiding behind one of the benches in the park, the newest akuma broadcasting her plans from atop the fountain.

He had to wonder if Ladybug would need his help this time. She was nowhere to be seen, nor was Chat Noir, which was scary. Nino was always worried about akumas. Not only did he fight them, his girlfriend was always chasing them around for her blog.

Don’t get Nino wrong, he would never ask Alya to stop. He sees the spark in her when she shows him what she captured, the smile she wears when she dodges a close call with ease when an akuma focuses on her. She was so brave. Nino was smitten, but that wasn’t the point right now.

“So, come on Ladybug! Bring me your miraculous!” The akuma yelled louder now, Nadja Chamack and her cameraman broadcasting her message. With a moment of silence, she growled and turned her weapon, a long staff, on Nadja herself. “Fine then! We’ll do this the hard way!”

“Not on my watch!” Ladybug’s yo-yo shot out of nowhere, wrapping around the akuma’s arm and yanking it back, the weapon firing backwards. The superhero landed a few feet from Nino, not noticing him, and faced down the villain.

“You need to learn who’s garden you’re in, Ladybug!” The akuma ripped the yo-yo off her, and directed the staff towards her. Chat Noir darted in front of her, his own staff raised, and went in for the fight. Ladybug backed up, eyes narrowed as she tracked the fight.

“Ladybug!” Nino whisper-shouted, gaining her attention. She gasped, gesturing for him to move. “Her akuma is in her other hand! You’ll have to get her to drop it!”

She looked grateful for the information, but quickly disappeared from sight as Chat Noir smashed into her, knocked back by the akuma. Nino winced, having distracted her, and turned to get eyes on the akuma. If only Wayzz was here.

“Chat Noir!” Ladybug called, his form rushing back into the battle. “Keep her busy!”

Nino tensed. He’d heard that before. Ladybug was going to get help.

“On it, My Lady! Hurry!” Chat pushed against the akuma, attacking relentlessly as the purple haze appeared, Hawkmoth speaking to his puppet. No doubt he would be trying to see where Ladybug went, but Chat Noir was interrupting their conversation too much. Nino smirked, proud of how smart the feline themed hero was.

Speaking of smart, Nino needed to get out of there. The area was too dangerous for him, especially if Ladybug decided to give him his miraculous. He’d have nowhere to transform safely.

Chat Noir was running the villain around, so Nino moved the opposite way, ducking through trees, bushes, and sneaking behind the other benches. He had to move slow, and careful. If he accidentally got hit by a stray blast, or caught the akuma’s attention, Chat Noir would try to protect him and get hurt.

Nino paused near a bench, looking up as the battle took a turn. The akuma gained the upper hand, knocking the baton out of the hero’s hands, leaving him without a weapon. He looked worried, but called upon his power, striking the ground and doing a, unnecessary in Nino’s opinion, back handspring out of the way.

“Now!” Ladybug shouted, descending from the sky and taking aim with her yo-yo. The akuma was off balance from the cataclysm, but defended herself with ease. Nino couldn’t watch, turning away with fear trickling down his spine. And then, he saw her.

Rena Rouge dropped down the same way Ladybug had, eyes wide with confidence and battle stance prepared. She touched down, tucking into a roll and drawing her weapon with an almost practiced ease. Chat Noir retrieved his baton, and Ladybug backed off, letting Rena rush in with Chat.

The ladybug themed hero turned, catching sight of him. “Nino! Get out of here!”

Rena Rouge and Chat Noir both turned, looking in their direction with some emotion Nino didn’t have time to see before they’d gotten blasted back. Rena smashed into a tree nearby, and Nino flinched at the sound before running through the entrance to the park, heading for cover by a flipped car.

He couldn’t see the fight anymore, but it didn’t matter once the fight continued through the park and into the street, flipping cars and smashing lights against buildings.

“Rena! Distract her!” Ladybug yelped, dodging a blow and rolling out of the way. Chat Noir jumped back, allowing Rena to use her power quickly to block the akuma from figuring out where they were.

Ladybug caught Nino’s eye from behind another car, hiding as well. She looked around frantically, and Nino assumed she was trying to find a way to get him out of the area, but let his jaw drop when she placed the box on the ground behind the car, nodding to him.

Ladybug jumped the car, racing towards battle again, and Nino rushed towards where she’d been, hastily pulling the box open and releasing Wayzz. He secured the miraculous with a shaky breath, and transformed.

“On your left!” Carapace rushed past Chat Noir blocking blows with his shell shield, and looking back at him. “Your gonna transform back! Go, dude! We’ve got this!”

Chat Noir looked conflicted, but ultimately took off to conceal his identity.

Rena helped him block blows as Ladybug summoned her Lucky Charm, and awaited her plan. The villain grew more and more angry, attacking fiercely and growling at them to submit to Hawkmoth. Carapace took a blow to the head, flying backwards and narrowly missing Ladybug as she constructed her plan.

Rena growled, attacking right back twice as hard as before. Carapace stood back up, unsteady from his injury, and tried to focus his vision to see what was going on. He gasped as the villain batted Rena’s weapon away and smacked her into a building.

The fox hero crumpled, and Ladybug paused in fear. “Rena!”

“Ladybug!” Carapace yelped, diving towards her and throwing up a Shelter. The akuma fell backwards, surprised by the defense. “Get her!”

The shelter fell and Ladybug raced forwards, not hesitating, and used the makeshift staff to knock away the akuma’s weapon. Her yo-yo twisted around the other hand, and she forced the akuma to the ground, prying open her hand and smashing the pendant inside.

The akuma flew off, captured by Ladybug as Carapace watched from a few feet away. He turned, looking at Rena, and swallowed hard. The charm was tossed into the air, and everything was surrounded by magic fixing it all.

Carapace grinned as his injury was fixed, and Rena stood up like she’d never felt better. They met, knocking their fists together with a small hesitation with Chat gone. “Pound it.”

“Rena, with me. Carapace, go hide. I’ll be right back!” Ladybug turned, launching onto a building. Rena looked at the turtle themed hero for a second longer before her necklace beeped again and she followed Ladybug.

Carapace did as told, ducking into an alleyway and waiting for Ladybug to come find him. He detransformed when it was safe, and sat down, Wayzz coming to rest on his shoulder. He looked happy.

Nino played some music through his headphones, letting the kwami enjoy it. It was almost a half hour later when Ladybug finally landed in front of him, relief spreading through her face. She must have recharged before coming to find him.

“Sorry, Nino. Are you alright?”

“Yeah, no worries dude.” Nino fist bumped his kwami, switching off the music and handing over the miraculous without a second thought.

“Thank you. Try to stay away from future battles. You could get hurt.” Ladybug frowned.

“Well, you’ll be there to save me, but I’ll try!” He laughed, and then swallowed hard. “By the way, is Rena okay? I can’t really ask myself, so…”

“She’s okay. Better than ever, really!” Ladybug smiled, a look of mischief on her face. She tossed her yo-yo up, and turned to speak before taking off. “She asked about you too. See you later, Nino!”

**Author's Note:**

> God I love this ship. You can pry it from my cold dead hands.


End file.
